Fast Car
by Pekenota14
Summary: Deeks has his grandfather's old car that he needs to take for a spin. Who better to accompany him than his partner?


**For those you like to have a visual image, here, google this really quick: 1962 Chevrolet Impala SS convertible. Oh, and if you read this listening to Michael Collings' cover of "Fast Car", it sounds so much better. Believe me, that's how this one-shot came to my mind!**

**I wanna leave a special thank to two people, for supporting me, for complimenting me so much, my girls Ana Sofia and Telma. They are definitely my pillar whenever I need. For their patience and support...**

**Hope you guys like it...**

* * *

Deeks woke up and stretched himself, rubbing gloomily the eyes with hands' palms. That nap had been amazing. It was Saturday afternoon, almost evening, and it was a day off work. He had been surfing and working out in the morning and by the afternoon he sank on bed and fell asleep up until now. His left arm reached the other side of the bed and caressed the cold bed sheets. His head turned in the same direction and he faced the empty bed. He lay over his left side and smiled like a fool looking at the bed. She was there, at least on his mind, she was. Why was he still thinking those kinds of things? The mission had been over a month and he still awakes up, looks at the bed and sees her there and pictures her occupying almost all of it. That made him chuckle; she could really take care of the whole bed and snort-snore on his ears…

He liked it because it only meant that he was awake to hear it and she was almost all over him. He couldn't deny that he had turned to watch her sleep, his face being on a distance of just an inch of hers. He couldn't deny, but he never said it that he took one hand to her face, stroked her cheek, put hair strands behind her ear, always fearful of her awaking up and slap him hard. But she never did, and now he was smiling even more for remembering what he did, and how successful he was. How much did he wish she was there, lying next to him; snuggling him in her sleep, unaware. Yeah, he did awake up in the middle of the night with her clinging on his neck, with her pushing him off bed… But better of all was when her arm was put over his side, her hand was over his chest and he could feel her exhaling on the back of his neck. He caressed her hand once or twice; he did the same on her bare arm and beamed seeing the involuntary response to his touch: goose bumps. But the mission was over, long ago, and he had been sleeping all alone in a king size bed for the past month.

It was left not more than an hour to the sunset and Deeks stared through the window: yes, today was the day. The poor little thing needed to see the light of day, and today couldn't seem better. He had spent a lot of time around it, fixing it and taking care of it, but now, he needed to take it for a ride…with the perfect company. Deeks got up from bed, straighten up the wrinkled clothes and walked to the door. On the way he picked up the keys and dressed up the leather jacket. He opened the garage door, part of the house that he never really gave much use mainly because his car was always parked outside.

"It's time to take you for a ride." He said, taking the white sheet of the car. He sat on the driver's seat, put the key on the ignition and listened for a while to the motor's sound, reworking for the first time in half a century. And didn't it sound fantastic? A grin took over his lips and he closed the door, driving the teal convertible out of the garage. The last sunrays of the day lit up the car's still perfect car paint, making the hood shine. Deeks ran to close the garage and stared at the car for a while. 50 years and it still was perfect, without a single scratch, the beige leather seats still untouchable. He was proud of the car but now he could only think of driving it around.

He stopped by her house. He didn't know if she was home, but it was worth the shot. He stepped out the car and knocked on her door. Kensi showed up with the appearance and scent of who had just taken a shower. She could swear that he had close his eyes for two seconds and breathed in deeply. And he did. He inhaled the freshness of her, mixed with some sort of honey scent, probably from her shower gel. "Deeks." It was all she could say at first. "What're doing here?"

"I thought about give it," He pointed the car over his shoulder with the thumb. "its first ride in 50 years, and-"

"_That_'s yours?" She asked, wide opening the eyes and walking out the door, letting it close behind her.

He smiled at her enthusiastic and excited attitude; she sounded like a kid on Christmas. "Actually was my grandfather's." He continued, following her. "It has been on my garage for quite a while. I've been fixing it…"

Kensi took a full walk around the car, examining it and then stopped, placing her hands on its hood. "327 cubic inch V8 engine, 4 barrel carburetor, dual exhaust, T10 4 speed transmission, 3.70 gear ratio-What?" She asked on a giggle, seeing the attentively and sweetly look he was giving her. His blue eyes were studying her smile, admiring her excitement.

"Nothing. I just sometimes forget you're not the too girly type."

She chuckled and blushed, but she threw an argument too. "And I never figured you as the _car guy_ type."

"And I'm not." He walked next to her, leaned on the car hood and slipped his hands inside the jeans' pockets and continued. "But, on the ride…you wanna join me?"

"Are you kidding? Losing the opportunity to take a ride on a 1962 convertible Chevrolet? No way!"

"Then, please," Deeks took a jog to the passenger's side and opened the door. "be my guest."

"Thank you." She said barely on a whisper, thanking his sweet and gentleman act.

Deeks started the car once again and drove away. Away too away. The journey started along the lively shore streets, where the sun was taking its position on the skyline, but soon they were on a wide road, all to themselves, all alone. The road was free, the sun had started to set on the skyline and the wind ran through them, wild and fresh. Kensi didn't mind putting herself at ease. She leaned to his side and took from him the sunglasses, putting them on her. She then leaned back on the seat and hung her legs on the edge of the door. She closed her eyes and tilted back the head, moving it as the wind waved back her hair. He put the elbow on the edge of the door and supported the head on the palm of the hand, having the right hand on the wheel and looking bashful at her, with a smile on the corner on the lips.

He watched her run her fingers through her hair, now wavy and almost dried out. He watched her stretch her arms in the air, breathing in the air and thought to himself if that idea had been good. Yes, definitely, the best one he could have ever had. She had given him a lot of sideways looks with some sort of gleam on her eyes, with a smirk on her lips. She was loving it. But he wasn't the only one staring. She had been looking at him too, seeing the ridiculous smile on him, seeing him being ridiculously cute, the way he was driving with the wind, comforted on the car seat. Kensi had been gazing at his hair that seemed golden with the sun's reflection. She shivered. The stars had set on the sky for a while now and they were driving without destination under the now cold wind. He stripped off the leather jacket and handed it to her.

"I'm fine." She said firmly. But she only says she's fine when she's not, he told her once. He looked at her, craving his blue eyes on hers. "I'm…good."

"Take it." He whispered with a smile.

She put it on and snuggled on it. She sat correctly on the seat again and sank down. She closed the eyes as the smell of the jacket entered her nostrils. The smell of his cologne, the salt and beach scent. She smiled like a fool because, at first sight, he looked like a baby boy, surfer style, but he sure was a man in the complete meaning of the word. And snuggling on his jacket just made her confirm that he was a real man, smelling like a real man. And she fell asleep because it felt like he was holding her. Just a month ago, when they were undercover, she awoke up some nights with his arms around her waist, his chin on the crook of her neck and his arm across her chest, and she didn't mind. Not even a bit. She even pulled his arm to her and cuddled on his chest.

It was getting late and Deeks either needed to turn back and return to the city or find an exit to go back town. Luckily, he found this last one, and she was still sleeping, serenely. He stopped by the burgers, bought two and a six pack of beer. He then drove to the streets closer to the shore and parked right in front of the beach, being the two of them alone among the busy city. He lay over the car's hood and called. "Kensi? Kens?"

She awoke up in a jump, startled and recomposing her posture. "I fell asleep? How long did I-"

"Not much long. And you didn't snort-snore either!" He answered and showed her a beer and a burger. "You're hungry?"

"I could eat something." She sat next to him and both started eating.

"I'm gonna convince you to come and surf with me someday."

"Not at night! Or ever!" She snapped.

"There are no sharks here, if that's your fear."

"I'm not scared of anything. I just simply don't wanna go surfing!"

"I'll be there for you, I won't let anything happen to you."

"I know I'm safe as long as I'm with you." Oh snap, she meant it, but she had just said it blatantly. Her mind was now processing a joke to throw back. "Everyone knows that sharks always attack the ugly ones first!"

"Ow, ow, that's just mean!" He groaned but smiled at her. "But you're right. I'd probably be the first victim." He meant that too and he was looking for a joke to say, but he needed it to not make this moment awkward between them. "Just promise me to honor my soul in a worthy way…"

"I'll make sure you'll be seen as a hero who fought a shark!" She mocked, taking a sip of beer.

"Hey, sharks are damn dangerous, okay?"

"Oh, so now we agree that sharks are dangerous?"

"I never said they weren't! You're the one who just two minutes ago sounded like Wonder Woman and said that wasn't afraid of sharks!"

"And I'm not afraid, I just…" She started laughing and he looked at her. "We're just crazy! We're bickering over sharks."

"Ehm, we're all bit of crazy!" He looked attentively at the zone where the sea met the skyline and she gazed at him, grinning. "Some are just too much crazy…"

"Some like you!" She joked again, but instead of smiling along with him, her grin faded away. She was tired of bugging him; she felt bad inside for letting her insecurity sometimes hurt the others because she's too damn scared. She didn't want to hurt him. "Deeks?"

"Uhm?" He mumbled, turning the eyes to her. Her heart skipped a beat because his look took her breath away for a while.

"Why you're so good to me? I walk all over you and you…you're just nice. Why?"

"'Cause you're my partner, my friend… you're my girl." _The woman I love_, these words stayed only on his head. "And because I know you're joking most of the time."

"This car, you said it was your grandfather's?" She changed subject.

"Yeah. He took my grandma on their first date on this boy…Well, I guess I should take you lady home. These are not decent hours for a Miss to be out of home."

"This is not the 60's, Deeks!" She answered back, helping him putting on the trash can the waste of their finished meal. "Even if it were, I could still be out here!"

"Women had to be accompanied by a man. Husband, boyfriend…basically their men." He threw it at her, just like that, to see how she'd come with an answer.

"Then why should I bother?" She whispered, coming closer to him. "I'm with my man." Her left hand grabbed his face and she pecked his lips. How could she always get him off guard? He didn't even have time to react! She pulled back, the lips releasing a crack sound, and when he noticed, her lips were on his again, pecking them. This time he closed his eyes and put a hand on her waist, pulling her closer. He leaned, trying to get a real kiss, trying to join their lips together for the third time and he did it for mere seconds. As soon as his tongue touched hers, she pulled away slowly. "This was just kidding, Deeks."

"I was expecting you'd say that." He said calmly.

"Can you still drive me home?" She breathed against his lips.

"Sure can."

Luckily they were not that far away from Kensi's house because the ride was silent. When he stopped by her house, he looked at her, who was staring at her lap. "Listen, whatever was that-"

"It's ok; I understand it was just kidding." He smiled, trying to make her feel comfortable when her eyes met his.

"No, it's not ok. You know I was dumped before and these kinds of things aren't easy for me. I just don't want to hurt anyone and I don't want that to leave us in a weird situation, so…no hurt feelings?"

"As long as you promise me to at least enjoy this."

She joined her lips together to ask him what he meant with that, but she didn't even have time to emit a sound. Now he caught her defenseless and she didn't even think twice on react to his kiss. Her fingers were knotting on his hair, her other hand running on his shoulders. He felt her cheeks burning when he cupped her cheek on his hand and deepen the kiss as much as he could. She was breathing heavily but she wasn't letting go. Once their lips grew apart, that was meant to be forgotten, and right now, she preferred die breathless than break their lips apart. Before both pulling back to breathe, the kiss became sweet and slow, not frenzy and quick as it was. It got them time to assimilate the emotions attached with that little joke. And then they stared at each other, out of breath, feeling the heart pounding fast.

"Thanks." She said, putting the jacket on his lap. "I had fun this afternoon."

"Yeah, me too." He puffed, watching her leave the car.

"When is it the best time to go surfing?" She asked, swirling around the heels before entering home.

"The mornings…" He said and then, just like that, an idea popped on his head. "Is it 8:30 okay to you?"

"8:30 is just great." She grinned, opening the door. She entered home and leaned against the door, beaming, repeating to herself. "8:30 is just great."

* * *

**I love opinions. I'd love to get some...**


End file.
